dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission
Characters Pages for Dub, Peter, and Sora? 19:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) 'I wonder is this will be adapted for anime version?' This reminds me episode of bardock. İf you remember it was only for manga. But now anime version is available of that manga. So, is there any possible for anime version? İf you answer me, I will be happy. Clock God (talk) 11:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :They create anime trailers for the game, so an anime adaptation of Victory Mission is possible. 11:37, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Wowww thank goodness, I'm so glad now. But if they will create anime series for the manga, then there will be these charecters: :Hatchiyack (Super form) :SSJ 3 Vegeta (GT) :SSJ 3 Broly :SSJ 3 Future Gohan :SSJ 3 Future Trunks :SSJ 3 Vegeta :SSJ 3 Trunks :SSJ 3 Gogeta :Baby Janemba. :And more what if new chatecters in the super android 17 saga. :Also Jeangabin, please can you give me a link about this? İf you dont know exactly they when will made it, then plz can you guess it? :Example: would they create it in 2014 or early? At least you can guess it. Clock God (talk) 11:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::In one or three years (based on what happened for Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas). 12:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Gallery I've gotten some recent images from the chapters on dragon ball heroes and i'm not sure how to put it in a gallery is it alright if someone does it for me. Blaze22b (talk) 00:03, September 20, 2013 (UTC) the triva about dragon ball heros time line may fit dragonball gt but it dose not line with Dragonball online in the slightest, dragon ball online back story dose not fit with GT goten and trunks show no intrest in fighting and trunks is presedant of capsual corp so how would they found a fighting school?. it is clear that dragonball online follows the events after DRagonball z when goku tells goten trunks to continue training as uub will look upto them and that is clearly, were dragonball online follows and nulifies GT considerd canon is creations of story rwriting by or had much influence of akira toyiyama toriyama write the manga, and the battle of gods movie and created bills and whiss and he also helped in story some what and the backstory creation for dragonball online GT dose not fit, nore dose dragonball heros they are not created by akira toriyama or writing by him. Translation Is there a translation of this manga series that exists anywhere? Also, is it still running, or is it finished? Diamonddeath (talk) 06:42, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Separate page for the character Personally, i think the wikia should separate the characters page from Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. I think the name of this pages should be: *Beat (Dragon Ball Heroes) and Beat (Victory Mission) *Note (Dragon Ball Heroes) and Note (Victory Mission) *Basaku (Dragon Ball Heroes) and Basaku (Victory Mission) *Forte (Dragon Ball Heroes) and Forte (Victory Mission) and the same for the other characters. Sorry for my bad writing, i'm french.CrimsonFlare (talk) 19:55, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Why? Its useless, every character in VM and DBH-game basically the one character--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 06:07, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Is this manga stil ongoing? Since this page havent been updated for years. Ionliosite (talk) 21:54, July 13, 2017 (UTC)